Green Green Leaves
by Barrel of Monkeys
Summary: A sweet summer moment in a world where Harry and Gaara grew up with grandparents.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Naruto in any shape or form. Well I own the books... but I hardly think that counts.**

**This was an Idea that came from a prompt XxAlyssaxX sent me once, and it finally yelled at me to write it.**

**Green Green Leaves**

Charlus and Dorea Potter sat on their porch watching as two children ran around and giggled. They were chasing a butterfly and right before they caught it, the little butterfly would slip through their fingers, tickling them, and sending the boys into another giggling fit. They had been chasing the butterfly for 10 minutes before they grew tired and slowly trekked back to the porch to beg for juice and cookies.

"Granma, can Gaara and I have cookies please?" Their grandchild Harry asked.

Charlus had been furious when he found out that Dumbledore had tried to hide their grandchild away from them. The night Harry was left at the Dursleys, Charlus had stormed the Ministry, pulling every contact he had, throwing words, spells, and money around until he had his grandchild in his arms.

They had taken Harry away and travelled around. Dumbledore had tried following them but they had always managed to give him the slip. One day while they were in Egypt, Harry had been five at the time; Harry had run into a tomb and through a hole that only he could fit. Dorea had been beside herself with worry, but an hour later a little head of black hair popped back out of the hole and revealed their grandchild. Dorea had instantly scooped Harry up into her arms and hugged the boy tightly. Only the soft exclamation from her husband had caused her to divert her attention from her grandson to the hole, where a head of red hair appeared.

Charlus had bent down and helped the child out. What they saw was a boy around Harry's age with wild red hair, green eyes, and brown clothes. Dorea's mother instincts kicked in for a second time, and placed Harry down before checking the boy. He seemed fine, as did Harry so she tried speaking with him. He hadn't responded and stuck to Harry's side the entire time. They had asked Harry where he went and all he could saw was that he ended up in a village and saw the boy by himself. He offered him a cookie and together they walked back through the tunnel.

Charlus had asked around but there were no villages near the pyramids and no reports for a lost child. They finally got the child's name, Gaara, but he seemed to have no past. After two weeks, Charlus and Dorea applied to keep him as a ward.

"Of course dear, let me call a house elf." Dorea responded to her grandson. She called for Nibby, and once the elf appeared with cookies, the two little boys dove at the plate. Once recharged, they took off again, looking for a new game to play. Dorea smiled fondly at them.

After they had gained custody of Gaara, they returned to England. Gaara was quiet and had sleep issues, but they took him to a mind healer and had a schedule for when he could and could not take sleeping potions. The boys mind was a mess of pain and anger, so over months and months, the healer managed to calm it, and Gaara started sleeping on his own.

The nights he couldn't, he would be found in Harry's room. He claimed he was protecting Harry from the monsters of the night, and his strong declaration and pudgy cheeks, stopped any protest from the old couple. He was too adorable to deny. Two years later, Gaara still spent his sleepless nights protecting Harry and Dorea still couldn't bring herself to make him return to his own room.

"They look like James and Lily." Charlus said from beside her.

Dorea looked at the two children and smiled. Harry's wild black mane was exactly like his father's when he was younger. His bright smile and glasses helped the image but he had a lot of Lily's features. Gaara had that same vibrant dark red hair that Lily had, and green eyes. His face was more masculine than Lily's and Harry's but still cute with its baby fat.

"Gaara is just as possessive as James was as a child." Dorea commented. It was true. They had taken them to a park once that other Wizarding families like to frequent, and Gaara had refused to share Harry with anyone. Harry didn't seem to mind and happily played with his friend, ignoring the other children as they ignored Gaara.

"What will Gaara do when Harry goes to Hogwarts?" Charlus asked.

"Follow him I expect." Dorea answered instantly. She could picture Gaara running after the Hogwarts expressed and jumping on, searching all the compartments until he found Harry and refusing to leave him. Gaara wouldn't let anything separate them.

"He doesn't have magic." Charlus pointed out.

"He doesn't need it to protect Harry."

That was true. They have found out early that Gaara had a way with sand. He wasn't a wizard and probably never would be, but he could control sand. He could wield it to his will, and his will was always to protect Harry. Once while they were in town, a man had tried kidnapping Harry, but Gaara used his sand to slam the man against a wall and keep him there. When they police were about to arrive, Gaara dropped the man and Charlus had taken over, calmly telling the muggle officers that the man had tried stealing his grandchildren. The oblivated spectators helped support his claims.

"Do you ever worry about that?"

"Never." Dorea answered with conviction.

"Do you ever ask yourself if we made a mistake taking him in?" Charlus asked. Dorea wasn't sure which child he was talking about. Looking out at the two boys she watched as Gaara walked over to Harry, his arms full of green summer leaves.

"Harry... th-they remind me of your eyes." Gaara said as he presented his armful to the small black haired boy. Harry's face split into a large grin as he took the leaves into his own arms. "They're just not as beautiful as your eyes though." Gaara said with a frown.

Dorea watched as a blushed spread across her grandson's face and he looked down at his pile of leaves. Quickly Harry was on his toes and kissing his friend on the cheek before running towards them, leaves flying behind him.

Harry presented his armful of leave, and with pleading eyes looked at Dorea. "Granma can you put that forever charm on these?"

Leaves... Gaara had given Harry leaves, but he seemed intent on always cherishing the gift.

"No I never regret it." Dorea answered as she took out her wand to perform the charm for her grandchild. Once she finished the boy set them down nicely at her feet and ran back to Gaara where he gave the other boy a hug.

"Neither do I." Charlus stated, looking at the boys with a smile on his face.

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Naruto in any shape or form. Well I own the books... but I hardly think that counts.**

**Birthday Broadcast**

Gaara was on constant alert. The Potters had decided that him and Harry needed to get out and make more friends, so they took them to a birthday party. The birthday boy was a blonde haired pointy faced kid, that looked down on everyone, and it reminded Gaara of how his father used to carry himself. He didn't like him. he had stayed close to Harry, but the other kids were constantly trying to take his Harry away. He didn't like that, and was planning on how to show the other children that Harry belonged to him, and they he wasn't going to share. He just needed to act when the parents weren't around. He didn't need them interfering either.

"Gaara, are you okay?" Harry asked from beside him.

Gaara tightened his hold on his friends hand and pulled him closer. "I don't like how the others constantly try to take you away." He stated.

"They just want to play." Harry explained.

"Then they can play with us, not separate us." Gaara said in his monotone voice.

Harry scrunched up his nose in thought and looked towards the other children that were running around, and jumping in the pool. He observed them for a bit before he came to an idea. Walking towards them, Gaara watched as Harry squared his shoulders and put on a very determined pout. Harry tapped the nearest kid on the shoulder and waited for the child to turn around. When he did, he spoke.

"Will you play with me and Gaara?"

The girl, who had black hair, a pale complexion, and squished nose narrowed her eyes at Harry. She looked him up and down and then sniffed and walked away without a word. Gaara watched as Harry's shoulders slumped in defeat, and he moved.

"We don't need anyone else." Gaara whispered as he wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry sniffled a little and Gaara tightened his arms. "They just don't know how great you are, but that's okay because I'm greedy and don't want to share you." Gaara told his black haired partner.

"You're great too." Harry mumbled into Gaara's chest.

Gaara felt something in his chest warm up, and he allowed himself a small smile. "Yes but not as great as you. Now let's find your grandparents and leave." The ex sand resident suggested. Harry nodded his head, and Gaara led them through the other party goers to the Potters.

Charlus was enjoying a glass of amber liquid with another man, while Dorea was chatting away with some older women. Both seemed content and Harry seemed reluctant to break them away from their friends. Gaara didn't mind at all. He tugged on Charlus pant leg and once the Elder man looked at him Gaara demanded they leave "We need to go. The children are being mean to Harry."

"Gaara!" Harry said in chastising tone that he learned from Dorea.

His grandparents didn't seem to pick up on the tone as the sent sad looks at their grandson.

"Well I'm sorry Hebert, but looks like I need to take my tykes home now."

Hebert didn't seem to mind as he let out a jolly laugh and took another swig of his drink. "No worries old buddy. You just make sure that they grow up into respectable Wizarding folk."

Dorea said her goodbyes quickly and soon the foursome were walking towards the fireplace. As the passed the area where the other children were playing Gaara fell behind. Once the Potters cleared hearing distance he turned towards the other children and smirked.

"Harry Potter is mine and mine only. Don't come near him!" He announced loudly so all the children could here.

He got a few confused looks, some were full of jealously, but that one pointy faced blond kid looked like he was about to accept a challenge. Gaara would watch him. Making sure all the children understood, Gaara turned and walked away quickly to catch up to the Potters, and reaffirm that Harry was safe from any danger, children or other.

When he returned to Harry's side the black haired boy was looking worried. "Gaara where did you go?"

Gaara gave him a soft smile and presented him with a piece of cake he picked up along the way. "I didn't want you to miss out." He replied. The smile he got in return was worth the small detour.

* * *

I decided I needed a little Gaara/Harry cuteness today so I wrote this up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nurse Harry**

Harry hummed as he wiped the sweat from Gaara's brow. The red headed boy had been sick for a few days now, and Harry had stayed by his side the entire time. He only left to replace the water in the bowl and get food. He even slept beside Gaara, refusing to listen to reason. His only friend was sick and his grandparents didn't understand! Harry needed to be with him in case Gaara woke up scared.

In retaliation to his grandparents words of leaving, Harry had barricaded the door whenever he entered the room. He had pushed several of Gaara's toys and a large pile of clothes in front of it. Harry had even thought to keep rations in the room with him so he wouldn't need to leave that often. It was a good thing that Gaara had an attached bathroom or Harry would have had to stray from his post more often. After all, if they couldn't get in than they couldn't make Harry return to his own room.

"Harry..." Gaara's miserable and hoarse voice sounded. Harry quickly scampered onto the bed and straddled his dear friends lap, gazing intently at the sick boy.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Harry..." Gaara repeated.

Harry frowned. Gaara was sick, and Harry was his nurse, and as his nurse he needed to think nurse thoughts and do nurse actions, and nurses did...stuff. The only problem was Harry wasn't sure what nurses did. Harry scrunched up his face and tried to think what would help Gaara the best right now.

"Water..."

Harry brightened up. Nurses gave their patients water! Harry scramble doff Gaara and ran to the bathroom. He grabbed the cup at the side of the sink and filled it with cold water. Next he ran back to Gaara, barely spilling any water, and held the glass up to his friend. Gaara weakly tried to grasp the cup, but Harry saw the problem and raised it to his friends lips. Harry tilted the cup and the water poured out flooding Gaara's mouth and wetting his face, chest, and sheets. Well that wasn't very good.

Gaara starting choking and Harry dropped the glass and pulled his friend up so he could pat him on the back like Papa Charlus did. When Gaara's coughing fit calmed down. Harry heard a soft knock on the door.

"Harry love, is everything okay in there?" his grandfathers voice floated through the wood.

Seeing that Gaara was slipping back to sleep, Harry decided to break his promise and snuck over to the door and moved some clothes so he could open it a crack. "Papa...I don't think I'm a very good nurse. Do they have books on it?" Harry asked. He was determined to help Gaara and to do that he needed training.

"I think I can dig one up for you." Charlus said as he smiled. "Now let Gaara sleep some more and next time he wakes maybe he can have some soup."

Harry nodded seriously and tried to use his big boy voice. "Thank you Grandfather, but I must return to my patient. I will patiently wait for your return with the book." Seeing that his business was done with his Papa, Harry closed the door and return to Gaara's side.

Later when Charlus returned, he handed Harry a book and white paper hat through the door. Harry studied the hat. It was white with a red trim and a red cross on the front. "That's a nurses hat Harry. If you are going to play the part then you need to look it." Charlus said sternly. Harry accepted his words and slowly placed the hat on his head. "Now this is an old family book, hand written and passed down through the ages. Take good care of it and read it thoroughly." Charlus advised.

Harry studied the book and noticed something. "Papa...this looks like your writing." Harry pointed out.

Charlus coughed. "Well we Potters generally have the same writing. It's in the genes after all." Harry accepted the reasoning and closed the door. He needed to read the book and be the best nurse possible.

The next time Gaara woke, Harry used his hand to check his temperature. When it seemed like Gaara could sit up on his own, Harry called a house-elf and asked for chicken soup. When Gaara finished the soup, with help from Harry, the black haired nurse instructed his charge to lay back down and sleep. When Gaara went to protest, harry pointed to his important hat and told the sick boy he had to listen. Potter's made great nurses after all. They knew what they were talking about.

As the next two days passed, Harry clutched the nurse book tightly and followed it religiously. When Gaara's fever went down and he started eating more and solid food, Harry let out a sigh of relief- he had done his job.

"Harry what's with the hat and book?" Gaara asked finally.

"The hat is my nurses hat and the book taught me how to treat you." Harry explained.

"Why is the book written in your grandfathers hand?"

Harry frowned. "It isn't. All Potters have the same writing."

"I don't think that's true. You're writing doesn't look like that." Gaara argued.

Harry glared at the patient. He was still clearly sick if he didn't know how to tell truth from fact. "In 20 years when we're old like grandpa I will show you that my writing is the same." Harry said in all his childish resolve.

Gaara smiled. "We'll still be together in 20 years?"

Harry sighed and placed a hand on Gaara's forehead. "I think this book is missing something. A healthy Gaara would know that nothing could separate us. Not today or tomorrow or in 20, or 50 years!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm glad." The red head said softly. Harry's words would always be the best medicine to Gaara, today tomorrow or in 20 or 50 years.


	4. Chapter 4

**Feelings**

"Keep your eyes closed, we're almost there," Gaara whispered as he dragged Harry along the path and through the forest. He kept an eye on his friend and one on the path. Harry had one hand covering his eyes to stop him from peeking as Gaara held the other and led him around. He had found something that he really wanted to share with his best friend. It was something that explained how he felt in a way that words never would, and he needed to show him now because he didn't know if they would still be there later.

Gaara wasn't as expressive as Harry, and couldn't properly form sentences about his feelings or worries. He didn't need to really, since Harry had been able to read his subtle body movements since the day they met, but through observation, he had learned that reinforcing positive feelings towards someone ensured a long and happy life together. It had to be, since Charlus Potter still held his wife's hand, and told her that he loved her every morning over breakfast, and look at how old they were and still together. Rivals for Harry's attention were coming closer and leaves and cake just wouldn't cut it anymore if he wanted to keep Harry to himself. He needed a big gesture like the time Charlus had the elves decorate the ballroom for his and Dorea's wedding anniversary.

"Can't you just tell me what you found?" Harry pouted.

"You have to see it," Gaara answered simply. He picked up his pace a little, determined to reach the destination quicker as to no longer torment Harry.

"But Granma and Papa don't like us being in the woods without them," Harry pointed out. "They say dangerous stuff lives here like werewolves and giant rabbits that eat naughty little boys."

Gaara tightened his hold on his friend's hand, "I'll use my sand to protect you. I will not allow anything to hurt you." It was the best Gaara could do to comfort Harry. He had confidence that his sand could stop any giant rabbit or rabid wolf from trying to eat his friend.

"I know. I'm safest when with you…" Harry whispered before falling silent. The sides of Gaara's lips quirked up a bit in a smile, but just for a moment before dropping again as he focused entirely on safely navigating Harry to his surprise. Harry closed his mouth, completely content to follow Gaara without another word.

The rest of the journey was accompanied by their soft footfalls, and the wind rustling the leaves on the tree tops. They didn't run into anything dangerous or boy-eating, which was good because that would have only delayed Harry's surprise. If they were going at a slower pace it might have been a nice walk, but Gaara had somewhere to go and quickly. He moved fast, but still took the time to ensure that Harry wouldn't stumble over a raised root, or trip over a stray rock. Harry's safety is the most important thing.

When they reached the destination, Gaara positioned Harry in the middle of the clearing and stepped in front of him, wanting to see his face. He stopped his feet from shuffling in nervousness, suddenly anxious. But that was silly, and Gaara told himself that because it was surprise for his Harry, and he knew Harry would love it.

"Okay, you can look now."

Harry dropped the hand that had been covering his eyes until now, and looked around. It took a second but once the sight registered his face lit up in joy. "It's beautiful," he whispered his eyes darting everywhere trying to see everything at once.

The clearing was filled with butterflies. Thousands of them. Big ones and small, red, blue, yellow, purple, butterflies of almost every colour, and so many different wing designs that it would be impossible to record them all. The effect was amplified by the sun, streaming down and shining through the delicate wings as the butterflies fluttered around them. It was like a scene from one of those fairy tales at the end when they announce the 'happily ever after' bit.

A large turquoise butterfly flew over Harry's face, reflecting its magnificent colour across his cheeks and nose. The clearing itself was wonderful, but with Harry added the entire thing was so breath-taking that Gaara momentarily forgot what he wanted to say. Harry always left him like this. It was why he followed the little boy who offered him a cookie away from his home. He wanted to feel this more.

"This clearing…" Gaara started. Harry turned to him, his eyes wide in happiness, and Gaara felt his words coming back to him. "This is how my stomach and heart felt when I first met you, and how they feel every time you smile."

A blush spread across Harry's cheeks as a large smile stretched them. "M-mine too," Harry whispered shyly. "I just never knew how to say it." Gaara felt the smile form on his face. Not the little quirky one, but the real one that only appeared when he was alone with his Harry.

Gaara nodded, happy that his message had been received and understood. He didn't need any more words. He opened his arms knowing Harry was moving towards him as quickly as possible, and instantly Harry was jumping into them, hugging him tightly. Gaara's wrapped his arms around his friend and the feelings in his stomach changed. They felt deeper, more whole now.

Gaara frowned. It seemed he would need to find something else to express them now, because he didn't know if butterflies would cut it anymore, they weren't lively enough to express them any longer. The sun needed to shine more, make the butterflies glow brighter; make them warmer, he just didn't know how to do that. Yet.

But he would worry about that later; find a way to make the sun shine brighter, because right now he wanted to enjoy his hug.

Fin.


End file.
